Shattered Pieces
by kaisnumber1fan
Summary: A former performer at the Kaleido Stage after having barely any contact with her cousin for three years has moved in with them. Now mute & practically broken can she get what's left of her life together. Ocx?
1. Introduction

Okay so it's been a long while since I posted anything on here…well for starters this is a Prince of Tennis Kaleido star crossover. That being said

I CLAIM THE FIRST 1 WRITTEN

Another note there is some OOCness I might change the rating from what it is &

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR KALEIDO STAR

Just my Oc's so enjoy the first real chapter will b posted soon

" " talking

* * thinking

[ ] sign language

( ) Author interruption

Name: Mai Brewer

(Author: I like that name)

Age: 13

Height: 4'9"

Looks: Your hair style is like Yuna from Final fantasy X-2 except without the long braid so it's really only chin length. Your hair color is a charcoal black with natural white strands showing up throughout it. You have emerald green eyes & a pale completion as so your pretty built for a girl.

(The reason she has white hair mixed in is because she started to grey some & the reason she's built for a girl will be explained later.)

Personality: kindhearted, free spirited, strong willed, stubborn at times, & determined.

Likes: the circus, trapeze, trampoline, tight wire, reading, music, dancing, freedom, & performing for an audience.

Dislikes: someone hurting your friends, axes, & the color white.

Family:

Father Deceased

Mother Deceased

Twin Brother Deceased


	2. White

Once again I claim nothing but the Oc, the plot, or any other character that I create.

Other than that I own nothing….

" " talking

* * thinking

[ ] sign language

( ) author interruption

/ / me skipping time because I'm lazy

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside had woken you up from your slumber. Opening your eyes your vision was assaulted with the color white. *Oh white how I loathe you so.* you thought getting out of bed. Pulling the curtains back you look outside the barred window looking at the bird nest in the tree beside your window. You continued to look out your window until you heard a knock on your door. Walking over you opened it to see one of the many nurses. "Good morning Mai how r u feeling today?" she asked cheerfully. [Fine Nurse Kimberly.] you signed to her. "I see well Dr. Hopkins is here for your appointment. I'll come get you in an hour." she stated walking off as you closed the door behind her. *I guess I'll take a shower.* you thought. You grabbed a towel along with clean clothes that were provided from the staff which was just some hospital gowns.

After a long shower you whipped away the fog on the mirror just to have a good look at yourself. The past three years hadn't been kind to you one bit. Your emerald eyes have seemed to dim down with a glossy look to them. Bags were constantly under your eyes from nightmares that wouldn't go away. If possible your skin has been paler than before. There was a hideous scar on your right shoulder that made you wince every time you see it. Your hair hasn't been cut in a long while so it's mattered & you started to get grey hair. *Ugh my hair has white in it…I've got to be the first 13 year old in the history of mankind to have gray hair.* you thought running your left hand through it.

Letting out a sigh you decided to look somewhat decent well as decent as one could look in a hospital gown. Then you just flopped down on your bed glaring at the ceiling until Nurse Kimberly came & got you. The both of you walked silently though the hall passing by other patients in the institution. As you walked by some of the patients you could hear screaming. Apparently someone had taken the others paint brush & it resulted into biting, scratching, paint everywhere, & the two patients getting sedated. Continuing down the long 'WHITE' hallway you could see another patient on the floor screaming & throwing a fit as the nurses try to make her take her pills. You just shook your head, *Yep another perfectly normal day in CapeMary's insane asylum. Sometimes I wonder how I wound up here & then I'm reminded of my nervous breakdown. Then again after what happened it's perfectly understandable how that happened.* you thought begrudgingly glaring at the white door ahead of you.

Walking through the door you were greeted by more white, a steel table/steel chair screwed to the floor, & Dr. Hopkins himself. "Good morning Mai take a seat." You of course did as told. "How are you feeling today?" he asked you. [Alright & you?] you asked. "I'm fine…do you know why you're here today?" he asked smiling kindly. [Not really I thought we were going to meet on Friday.] you stated. "Well under normal circumstances we would, however well I've been going over your progress in the past three years. Which is why you've been called here today." [What about my progress?] "After looking over that & your behavior the staff & myself think your ready to go back into society." This of course made your eyes widen in shock.

[I can leave?] you asked recovering from shock. "We've contacted your only relatives. Someone is coming to pick you up tomorrow to live with them. That being said Nurse Kimberly & you are going into town to get a few things for your trip. I doubt you want to leave here in a hospital gown." he stated with a chuckle. [True.] you responded with a small smile. The both of you continued to talk until Nurse Kimberly came back to pick you up.

Once you were back in your room you put on the dress she had bought for you to wear that day. Then the both of you had made your way throughout the city. During that time you had gotten your hair cut (Like the style in the introduction), some new clothes, shoes, & several items used for training such as weights, a Diablo which you were going to use to teach yourself, plus a few other things as well. Of course once you got back you had to hand everything in until tomorrow. Right now you were heading back to your room once again passing by many of the patients.

*I can't believe I finally get to leave this place.* you thought relived. *Finally no more white walls, white doors, white floors, & just white everything.* As soon as you made it to your room you decided that some training would help you pass the time & thus you began your regular training regime you've had since you'd been a performer at Kaleido Stage.

/FF to the next day/

Once again you were woken up by the sound of chirping outside your window. Slowly making your way out of your bed over to the window to watch the birds. *Today's the day…I can't wait to leave.* you thought as a grin made it's way on your face. It seemed like forever until Nurse Kimberly had came bringing all your things with her in a rolling trunk. Pulling out some clean clothes you made your way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once that was done you dried your short hair & changed into some normal clothing for once. Then you went back to finish packing the few things you had in your room that consisted of a photo album, an ipod, & a stuffed teddy bear.

"Mai your aunt is here to pick you up." Nurse Kimberly said just as you closed the trunk. [Alright I'm ready to go now.] you signed to her. Then you followed her to the lobby where only visitors where could stay. As soon as you set foot into the lobby you your aunt ran up towards you hugging you. "MAI!" your aunt sobbed out clinging to you & kissing your forehead repeatedly then crying onto the top of your head. It took awhile for your aunt to finally calm down. "I'm so glad they let you out." your aunt said taking your trunk from you. [Me too.] you responded.

(Before you ask yes your aunt plus the entire family knows sign language. They had visited a few times while you were there.)

You looked around confused when the two of you got in a cab so you tugged on your aunt's sleeve. "Yes, what is it Mai?" she asked. [Aunt Rinko where are we going?] you asked. "Well we moved to Tokyo, Japan about five weeks ago. So that's where you'll be living for now." she answered. [I see…but I don't understand Japanese that well.] you responded. "Oh…I thought Sakura would've taught Kenta & you of your Japanese heritage." she wondered out loud. [It's not that it's just I haven't had anything to do with Japanese in three years. So I'm a bit rusty.] "I see don't worry about it we'll help you if you have any questions." [Thank you.] you signed back with a grateful look. Soon the cab came to a stop & the both of you made your way into the airport waiting to board your flight.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter sorry if it wasn't that great don't worry it'll pick up soon I promise.

Many of you are probably wondering what has caused Mai to have a nervous break down, or why is she mute, or what could she have possibly witnessed, or what happened to her family, & what's with the scar on her shoulder.

Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out all will be revealed in due time.

Please let me know what you think so far.


End file.
